The purpose of this project is to test the possibility of two photon driven chemical reaction of psoralen-DNA cross linking. Psoralen is a known photosensitizer that will react with the pyridines in the DNA double helix when irradiated with UV light. The experiment is designed to investigate the possibility of driving such reaction with the two-photon technique using a longer wavelength light instead of the UV light used in one photon driven reaction.